Overcoming the Past
by Luxara
Summary: It’s February in 1929 and Rose gets surprised by an unexpected letter. More events follow that lead her to an entirely new opinion about a certain person of her past.
1. Surprise

**Overcoming the Past**

**Disclaimer:**

_The movie Titanic and its characters don't belong to me but to James Cameron, I suppose._

**A/N:**

_This my first attempt in trying to write a Titanic fanfiction and though I've written lots of other stories I'm not so sure about this one. So please review._

_What I almost forgot: The story is set in 1929, just before the Great Depression where, according to the movie, Caledon Hockley killed himself. I suppose I changed a few things that are mentioned in the movie just so this works out.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – Surprise**

Rose Dawson was sitting on a chair, learning her lines for her latest role when the doorbell rang. Yawning and stretching her muscles briefly she rose to her feet to see who was paying her a visit.

Outside stood a stranger; a tall, very young, ginger haired man with gray eyes.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Sir?" she asked reserved but politely.

The man smiled sincerely, handing her a small, white envelope with her address on it.

"I was asked to deliver this letter. The gentleman who hired me would like you to sign this document, Miss. He needs to make sure you received the letter."

Rose took the piece of paper into her hand, reading it carefully for anything suspicious. After all, such events didn't occur every day, and since she was sort of famous, it could well be some sort of trick.

Finally, after a few minutes, Rose took a pencil and signed the document. She smiled at the man.

"Thank you for the delivery, Sir."

"You're welcome, Miss. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she said, her mind already focused on the letter. When the man had turned around to leave, she closed the door, went back to her chair and sat down to read. Without even looking at the sender's address, she opened the envelope and took out the expensive looking sheet of paper. The date indicated that the letter had been written four days ago, on the first of February.

As she read the first few words, her face turned pale in shock. One moment, Rose thought about just throwing the letter away, but then she went on…

* * *

1rst Feb 1929

_**Dear Rose**_

How are you? It has been very long since we have last seen each other – 17 years to be exact…

You are probably wondering how I found out your address and why I am writing a letter instead of just coming to kidnap you.

Well, I'd say I am no longer the short-tempered man I once was. But fortunately I still know how to find an address.

But there is something more important I need to say. Why did I write this letter? I don't know how you think of our former relationship, but I suppose you have tried to forget completely about your one-time fiancé.

I owe you an apology and an explanation, Rose. And, of course, answers for all that happened. My behaviour towards you, especially on the Titanic seventeen years ago, was extremely inappropriate. I apologize for trying to destroy yours and that Dawson chap's chances of surviving. And I'm sorry that I was so cruel to you. I can't believe what I've done.

You remember that breakfast on Titanic where I told you that you were my fiancée and had to honour me? I know there's no excuse for such behaviour, but let me try to explain a bit of it.

I loved you back then. I know it sounds odd, but possessing you was my way of loving you. I was afraid you would break things off with me as soon as you found another man you were attracted to.

Maybe you still remember it wasn't that difficult at the beginning. Somehow, I changed during the first few weeks we were engaged. When that Jack stepped into your life and you fell in love with him, my world broke into a million pieces.

To be honest, it didn't matter to me that he was in steerage, it could have been John Jacob Astor himself and I would still have behaved like I did. Jealousy is able to destroy everything or so I was told.

Maybe you would like to know what happened to me after all these years. If you don't, just stop reading.

As you can probably imagine, I married and inherited my father's estate. My wife – she reminded me of you the first time I saw her. The same red, curled hair, the same green eyes. Only one thing distinguishes you from her. She didn't have the fire and the strong will in her eyes…

Anyway, I'm not married anymore. I'm a widower, now. Sarah's – that was her name – and mine relationship lasted only until our first child was born.

Sarah died giving birth to Joshua Caledon Hockley, our only son. The first months alone with Josh were exhausting. I didn't think I would make it, but somehow, everything worked out well. Today, Joshua is almost seven years old. His birthday will be the third of March and although it's still a month off, he's already quite excited about it.

What happened to you, Rose? I often wonder whether you are working or if you are married and a mother. Normally, I would of course expect a woman your age to have a husband, but since you lost the one you loved…

By the way, what is your family name now? I first tried to find a "Rose DeWitt Bukater", but they told me this person doesn't exist.

I suppose I am making a complete hash of this, so… What you need to know is that you don't have to fear me. I won't pay you a visit if you don't want me to. I assume then that you will never see me again. I just wanted to make certain that you received the apology that you deserve..

Well then. Goodbye, Rose. Whenever you need something, just let me now and I will be there.

Love,

Caledon Hockley

* * *

Rose let the paper drop down to the floor. Now she was totally confused. Why had Cal written her a letter if he didn't want anything? Why was he so friendly? Sighing, she went to bed, deciding to think about it a bit and to trust his promise about not visiting or kidnapping her.

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Advices

**Chapter 2 – Advices**

**Disclaimer:**

_Still the same.

* * *

_

Rose awoke with the first hint of sunlight. When she looked outside, the horizon in the east was coloured in different shades of orange, red and very light pink. The still dark blue of the remaining sky showed clearly that it would be a sunny day. Of course it was still February, so it would be cold, but as long as it wouldn't rain all day, Rose was content.

Yawning a bit, she sat up in her bed. With still heavy eyelids, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. After the sinking of the Titanic, she needed to make sure every day that she was safe so this daily check had become a deeply ingrained habit. By the time she had grown accustomed to the light in her bedroom, her gaze fell once again on the letter laying on her nightstand.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down on her. Cal's apologies and explanations, her confusion about it – everything.

Rose jumped out of bed, grabbed the letter and headed downstairs. Once there, she read the whole thing again while waiting for her tea. She still couldn't believe what had transpired the previous evening. It seemed a miracle to her that Cal had gone to so much trouble to find her address just to apologize. At first, she had wondered if it had been really Cal who had written the letter or maybe it was someone else who wanted to have some fun. But then she had realised that there were details in it that no one except Cal and her knew.

Completely lost in her thoughts, Rose forgot about her tea. When she remembered it – and the fact that she hadn't had breakfast yet – she couldn't drink it anymore. Sighing, she poured herself a glass of water, placed a piece of bread on a plate and sat down at the table.

When Rose exited her house to get a little fresh air, she found out that Cal's letter had indeed reminded her of her past. Normally, she enjoyed the scenery as she walked along the road near her house, but today it troubled her. The beautiful blue of the Atlantic Ocean looked the same as that night in April, 1912. For the first time in years, Rose began to wonder what had happened to her mother, if she had found another way to get her money back. Although she had tried to make herself believe otherwise, she still cared for her mother. Maybe Ruth hadn't given her enough love, had demanded too much of her, but she had always taken care of her daughter.

Rose shivered. Sometimes, she felt as if she was in the icy water again, feeling the cold creeping up her spine. She shook her head, trying to get the sounds of the screams and all the other terrible memories to disappear.

Almost an hour later, after she had spent some time at the beach, listening to the surf, Rose decided she needed an advice. Since she had left the house, she wondered what to do about the letter she had received. Now, finally, she admitted defeat.

Sighing in frustration, she walked along the road until she reached her best friend's house. Capricia was an Italian actress Rose had once worked with. Afterwards, they had kept in touch with each other and had become close friends some time in the past two years. Capricia was the only one whom Rose had ever told about the whole Titanic tragedy, so it was logical to turn to her.

Rose knocked at the door, hoping her friend would be at home. Just seconds later, a dark-haired, small woman with almost black eyes opened the door to reveal an anxious looking Rose standing on the stoop.

"Good Morning, Rose. May I ask what you are doing here?" Capricia smiled.

"I'm in need of an advice. Do you have time?" Rose asked.

"Of course, come in," the other woman answered. Once they were seated in the living-room, her curiosity got the better of her. "Is anything wrong? What has happened?"

Rose sighed, then she began.

"Do you remember what I told you about the Titanic, especially about the fiancé I had?"

"Oh, yes. How could I ever forget that?"

"Cal… I received a letter he wrote to me several days ago," Rose stated, curious how her friend would react.

"What?" Capricia exclaimed in shock. "You need to hide somewhere! It is easy to imagine what he will do now that he has got your address!"

Rose laughed.

"I also thought that when I opened the envelope and read his name. But, strangely, he seems to have changed. He apologized for his behaviour towards me aboard the Titanic. He also told me about the way he lives. He has a six year old son…"

"I don't know what kind of advice you need," Capricia replied, not sure what was expected of her.

"I don't know what he expects of me. Shall I write back or would it be better to just throw his letter away?"

"Do you have any idea about what you want to do? Sometimes you feel those things."

Rose looked at her friend, surprised by her question. Until now, she hadn't thought about what _she_ wanted to do, she had only tried to figure out what Cal expected of her. She hesitated, wanting to give an honest answer.

"I don't know. A part of me wants to forget about everything, another part of me says I should react to his apology. Maybe you could tell me what you think about my situation."

"Of course. I just don't know if it will help you," Capricia mused.

"Just tell me about it… I suppose I will be able to decide if your advice helped me."

"If that is what you truly want. If I was in your situation, I would first try to find out if I could trust him. After all he did to you, you have to read an apology carefully, you can never be sure if Cal wants to repeat what he once did. I would only write him a letter if I was really sure he meant what he said. But what I would _never_ do is catch the next train and visit him. With a letter, he can't do something harmful unless he comes to visit you. If you're with him, in his home, he can do whatever he wants and no one will know. That's my opinion."

"Sounds reasonable," Rose admitted.

"Was I able to help you?"

"Yes."

"If I may ask one question… What _are_ you going to do, Rose?"

* * *

_To be continued_


	3. Reaction

**Chapter 3 – Reaction**

****

**Disclaimer:**

_Still the same, they won't change anytime soon…_

**A/N:**

_What did I wanted to say… Please review! And sorry it took so long, but my PC did some strange things…

* * *

_

"_I have one question left, Rose. What will you do?"_

"I don't know, Capricia. I just know that I want to do _something_, so I should write a letter, I suppose. The next question is: What shall I write?" Rose mused. She was glad that Capricia had helped her to make a decision, but her friend obviously couldn't tell her what to write.

"I don't know what you want to write," was the other woman's answer. "But if you want an advice…"

"That would be wonderful," Rose interrupted.

"Wouldn't it be better to listen first and then tell me your answer? In my opinion, you should tell him with your letter how you feel about his apology and everything else he wrote. He was honest to you – at least it seems so – so he deserves an honest answer from you."

"That sounds fair…"

* * *

Many miles away from where Rose sat with her friends, making her decision, a tall man stood in front of a mansion, obviously waiting for something. He had dark brown, almost black hair which was neither short nor very long. Because of the sun, his brown eyes were only opened the slightest bit. The handsome man was dressed in an expensive looking suit indicating that he belonged to the upper class.

All of a sudden, a small boy came pelting towards the man. Caledon Hockley smiled brightly and embraced his six year old son Joshua. Several feet behind the boy was an old woman with grey hair and blue eyes. She sighed in exhaustion as she approached her employer.

"I don't know how you manage to keep up with your son, Mr. Hockley. This boy is the most exhausting I've ever met."

Cal chuckled slightly, then he set Joshua back down on the floor.

"He isn't always as bad as it seems, Charlotte," he said encouragingly, then looked down at his son. "So what did you do this time, little one?"

"Nothin', daddy."

"Really?"

"Well… just thought a game of hide and seek with Miss Charlotte would be fun…" Joshua grinned sheepishly.

"I suppose it was funny… For you, but probably not for Miss Charlotte. The next time you want to play something like that, ask her if she wants to participate or wait until I'm home, alright?" Cal told his son, trying to sound serious despite his amusement.

"Alright, daddy," was the abashed answer.

"So what do you want to do now, Josh? Play a little bit more outside with one of your friends or come inside with your… boring dad?"

The boy laughed.

"Sorry daddy, but I guess that I will be playin' with Sammy. When do I have to be home?"

"Thought so… Return at six o'clock, Josh. And don't do anything… stupid," Cal smiled.

"Bye dad, bye Miss Charlotte," Joshua shouted while he was already heading to his friend's house.

Ten minutes later, after telling the nanny when he would need her again, Cal arrived at his mansion. When he unlocked the door and opened it, he was greeted by the sight of one of his maids. The girl had wanted to make it to the door to open it before he did that job. Now she was obviously embarrassed that he had had to take care of it alone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hockley. I was busy in…"

"Don't worry about it, I have a key and two hands, so I suppose I'm able to open a door on my own, Martha," Cal answered. Then he handed the girl his coat and his hat and walked towards his office.

"There was a letter for you, Mr. Hockley," Martha called after him. "It was brought while you were working, Sir."

"Thank you!"

And there was it. On a small table next to the huge door made of dark wood, a tiny envelope was waiting to be opened. Hesitantly, Cal took the letter into his hand. When he turned it, his heart skipped a beat. Rose had reacted to his apology.

He sat down onto one of the expensive-looking sofa and finally opened the envelope. Cal was indeed glad that Josh had chosen to play with his friend because he didn't think he would have managed to wait to read it until Josh went to bed.

Smiling in a mixture of trepidation and anticipation, Cal began to read the letter.

* * *

3rd February 1929

**Dear Cal**

Well… where should I start? I suppose I will totally make a hash of this, but I'll try. Since I've been poring about what to write for almost an hour, now, I should better start.

Just to answer your first question, I am doing quite good. I lived in New York for two years after the Titanic's sinking. Then, in 1914, I got to know a girl – she was only seventeen back then – called Felicita. She was about to move to Boston because someone offered her a role in a movie. We became friends, and in June in the same year, she convinced me to follow her to that town.

I became an actress and am now living about two miles away from Boston. Felicita married in 1920, I don't know exactly where she is now, her husband came from Ireland, so perhaps they went back there.

I met Felicita's sister Capricia five years ago, when we worked on the same project. Somehow, we became friends. Capricia moved to an house near mine, so we kept in touch. She was the one who gave me the advice to write this letter.

And that's where I originally wanted to start. You really surprised me by writing me. At first, I was shocked and scared. T o be honest, I even considered moving somewhere else because you knew my address. But then I read more of what you wrote.

What I read, especially your apology, were the most surprising things that happened to me in ages. Of course I wondered if you wanted something, because when I'd last seen you, you were only nice if you wanted somebody to do something for you. But now it seems like you have indeed changed…

I still don't know exactly what to think of your letter. Perhaps that will take some time. If you like, you can of course answer my letter, I would like to know a bit more about your son, how and where you are living, what you are doing and so on. I know this was short, but since I didn't know what to write… I'm looking forward to your next letter, Cal. I'm currently not in need for anything, but I will let you know if there's something. Thank you for your offer.

Have a good time,

Rose Dawson

* * *

Cal smiled as he let Rose's letter drop to the floor. He really hadn't thought he would hear from her again, or at least not so soon. He made an internal note to write her a letter the same evening.

Just as Cal had finished that thought, he heard someone running down the hallway towards his office. Seconds later, the door was wrenched open by a certain young boy.

"Josh! Was Samuel not at home?" Cal asked, but when his son shut the (very expensive) door with a loud thud, he frowned. "How often do I have to remember you to close doors using the handle? That is what a handle is for, you know."

"Sorry, dad. But it's important," Joshua answered while he entered the room fully and sat down beside his father.

"So what happened? Where is Samuel?" Cal asked with a smile.

"Sammy is waiting at the door."

"Which door?"

"The front door, o'course."

"Why does he have to wait there? It's cold outside and knowing you boys, he doesn't wear a jacket. He will surely catch a cold if he has to wait outside this long, little one. Why don't you ask him to come inside? I think what you have to discuss with me concerns him, too."

"Yes, daddy. Wait a minute, I'll go and take him inside with me."

Joshua ran outside. Luckily for him, he remembered to carefully open and close the door. Then he continued at maximum speed down the corridor, not stopping until he had reached the front door.

About one minute later, two boys entered Cal's office. Joshua pulled his friend inside as he wanted to protest.

"It's okay, Sammy. Daddy allowed it."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hockley," Samuel said lowly.

"Good afternoon, Samuel. Now… Sit down, you two."

When the two boys had done as they had been told – Josh with a small smile and Samuel only after Josh had encouraged him – Cal smiled at his son.

"What happened, Josh? Why did you return so soon? Normally you are late if I let you play with a friend."

"Well, daddy… It's just… Sammy and I… We already asked his parents… well…" the boy stuttered.

"What is it?" Cal asked.

"Well… Sammy and I thought that maybe… maybe I could sleep at his place tonight. His parents already allowed it. I'll behave good, daddy, they won't have any problems with me. I…" Joshua said in a rush.

"Would you please give me some time to answer?" Cal chuckled.

"O'course, daddy. Please…"

"And you promise you won't cause any problems?"

"Sure, do I ever do that?" was the innocent answer.

"No… of course not…" Cal mused ironically. "But I suppose you will manage to behave for one day. You may go and ask Martha to pack your things. But you will have to wait until she's finished with that. Alright?"

"Alright, daddy. Sammy and I will wait in my room. Where can I find Martha?"

"I don't know. But you know where to look for her, I suppose."

"Of course I do, daddy. Thank you!"

When the two boys headed for the door, Cal stopped them.

"Tell me when you go, Josh."

"Sure."

Then, the boys went outside and closed the door behind them. Cal sighed, it was obvious that his son was growing up. That was the first time he had ever asked to stay at a friend's at night. With another sigh Cal told himself that this was normal and went to get some things done. After all, Rose's letter wasn't the only one he had received – although the others were all business letters…

* * *

_To be continued_


	4. Visitor

**Chapter 4 – Visitor**

****

**Disclaimer:**

_You know them…_

**A/N:**

_Alright, everyone who is reading this, please send me a review. I know many of you are already doing this, but I'd like to know the "exact number of readers"… ;-)

* * *

_

Joshua had long ago went to his friend's, carrying a small bag with him. Cal smiled as he remembered how his son had refused to have his luggage brought to his friend by one of the maids. It was nice to see that the boy didn't mind to do certain things without help.

Cal only wished that his father had allowed him to behave that way when he was young. Long years ago, when Cal had been about five or six years old, his father had gotten totally furious because he had seen his son tidying up his room. Later that day, there had been a quite… unpleasant talk. His father had made his opinion very clear, in the end, Cal had known that he shouldn't dare to do maid's work again. From that day on, Cal had done exactly what his father had told him, everything other people did on their own had been done by his servants. Over the years, Cal's behaviour towards maids had also changed. Until the Titanic's sinking, he had always treated them… well, terribly bad.

Cal sighed deeply. He was glad that he was know able to do many things without his maids' help. Now, his father was no longer in the position to change anything about that. To be honest, Cal hadn't met with any of his relatives for years.

Suddenly, he remembered the promise he gave himself after having read Rose's letter. Deciding that he would forget it if he didn't do it immediately – after all, no one could foresee what would happen – he sat down at his desk.

He opened a drawer and took out a folder and a pen. He opened the folder and browsed through the different kinds of notepaper in it. Finally, he found one he liked. It was, like the rest in the folder, a very expensive notepaper. The background was slightly red, something which reminded him of the Rose he remembered. After all, fire was red…

Thinking for an instant, Cal smiled. Then he took the pen and began to write. While searching through his desk for new ink, he suddenly got an idea.

'What if I… No, she wouldn't appreciate that,' he mused. 'But… at least I can ask her, I'll just tell her I won't be offended if she refuses. It's all her choice.'

Motivated by this idea, he quickly finished the letter, checking once if his writing was readable.

Content with himself, he put the notepaper into an envelope, closed it and rose to his feet. Deciding nothing was stopping him from taking the letter downstairs to have it sent to Rose immediately, he exited his office.

His 'assistant', as Cal liked to call the man, gave him a puzzled look when he saw the letter which obviously wasn't something about business, but the tall, blonde man didn't say anything.

"Take care that this is delivered soon, Mr. Fields. It's urgent," Cal ordered while laying the letter down on the table next to them.

"Sure, Sir. A telegram arrived for you, the boy who delivered it is waiting in the hall. He asked if you want to answer, then he will take that answer with him. I was just on my way to tell you about it when you appeared here, Sir. Here's the telegram."

Cal read the tiny piece of paper briefly before he turned his attention back to Richard Fields.

"Do you have a piece of paper? I don't want to go upstairs if I don't have to."

"Of course, Sir," Fields answered and took out a notepad, giving a piece of paper to Cal.

"Thank you."

Quickly, Cal scribbled down a few words, folded the paper and handed it to Fields who hurried down the hall to have the boy deliver it.

On his way back to his office, he told one of the maids to set the dinner table for two although Joshua wasn't at home. Fortunately, the telegram had been sent by one of his friend who wanted to join Cal for dinner. Clark Chester lived not so far away from Cal's mansion, so they often met for dinner or lunch.

Cal was indeed glad that he wouldn't be alone. Although he would never admit it, he already missed his son's constant interruptions whenever he was doing something else. He was also bothered about the fact that this was Joshua's first time alone away from home.

Smiling gently, Cal went back to his desk and sat down there. Unfortunately, there were business letters to be written and a lot of other stuff waiting for him.

About two or three hours later, the doorbell rang. Before Cal got the chance to do anything more than jump up and exit his office, Martha, the maid, had already rushed to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, Mr. Chester," she greeted the man outside. "Mr. Hockley should be here soon. Please come in."

"Evening, Martha," the admittedly small and somehow unattractive man replied. When he stepped into the light of the hall and took off his hat, Martha could see his brown hair which already showed some grey parts. Despite his not so nice appearance, his eyes caught the maid's attention. Their colour was something between a deep blue and a light black. Around that dark colour, there were several green spots which made his eyes so beautiful.

Martha was so lost in looking at Chester that she didn't notice how he held out his coat and hat for her to take.

"Miss?" he asked friendly. "Could you please take my coat and hat?"

"Oh… of course, I'm sorry, Sir," Martha said with a barely audible voice.

"Good evening, Clark," Cal called from a few feet away.

"Good evening, Cal. How are you doing now that your son's away?"

"You already heard of it?" Cal asked confused while he led the visitor down the hall and into the dining-room.

"Yes, I did. I talked to Samuel's father today. Originally, it was something considering business, but then he told me about your Joshua sleeping at his house today."

"That explains everything… Are you hungry?"

"Sure, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Dinner will be ready within the next few minutes. You arrived sooner than I expected."

"Probably because I was hungry," Clark joked.

Just as he finished that sentence, a maid appeared, carrying a plate for both of them – the appetizer…

* * *

_To be continued_

_Sorry that this was so short._


	5. Dinner

**Chapter 5 – Dinner**

****

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always. The play "Romeo and Juliet" belongs to Shakespeare, I suppose._

**A/N**:

_I'm sorry that it took longer than expected, but there were MANY tests at school ;-)_

* * *

About one hour had passed and by now, Cal and Clark were waiting for the dessert the maid would bring them soon. They had talked about everything considering business, but to Clark it seemed as if his friend was bothered by something. Finally, he decided to ask.

"You seem to be distracted by something, Cal," he stated carefully, not wanting to offend his friend.

Cal frowned. He wasn't sure if he should tell Clark about everything. He had planned to keep Rose's and his story to himself, but, after all, Clark was his friend.

"I received a letter from someone… someone of my past. We didn't get along very well then, so I owed her an apology."

"Her?" Clark wanted to know, getting extremely curious. "You never told me about any women except your mother and your maids. May I ask who she is?"

"Of course, but I've to insist that you don't tell anyone about it. I'm not proud of anything that happened and I don't want people to talk about it…"

"I won't tell anyone. I would just like to know what's bothering you."

Rose was nervous. In about an hour, she would be standing on stage in Boston's biggest theatre, performing a role in the newest play.

Although her nervousness before taking part in a premiere was something that amused Capricia and the other actresses, Rose couldn't help herself. She always asked herself if she was good enough to perform, if the audience would like her.

With a deep sigh, she entered the backstage area to be faced with Capricia's worried expression.

"Where were you hiding, Rose? We've all been searching for you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, except for my nervousness, but that's normal," Rose joked. "But why did you search for me? I'm not late, am I?"

Capricia gave her friend a confused look.

"Of course you're late. Ms. Jefferson said that we should be here at five o'clock in the afternoon. Now it's six."

"When did she say that?"

"One week ago when we…. Oh, you were ill, I remember. No surprise you didn't know about it. I should have told you. But now come on, let's get you into your costume."

Rose smiled as Capricia led her behind the stage. Despite her nervousness, she was looking forwards to taking part in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It had taken them several weeks to get the play ready for stage, but it had been worth the effort.

"There you are," Ms. Jefferson exclaimed, obviously relieved to see Rose. "I was already worrying that we would have to use Lady Capulet's understudy..."

Rose smiled.

"But now that you are here… Please change and get ready for the performance. The guests should arrive soon."

About two hours later, Rose was standing behind the stage, peeking through the curtains to see what was going on outside. It was the final scene and she was waiting for her last appearance in the play. With a sad expression, she watched Jeremy Young, a young member of their troupe, and Capricia perform Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

"_**ROMEO: **How oft when men are at the point of death_

_Have they been merry! which their keepers call_

_A lightning before death: O, how may I_

_Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!_

_Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,_

_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:_

_Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet_

_Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,_

_And death's pale flag is not advanced there._

_Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?_

_O, what more favour can I do to thee,_

_Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain_

_To sunder his that was thine enemy?_

_Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,_

_Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe_

_That unsubstantial death is amorous,_

_And that the lean abhorred monster keeps_

_Thee here in dark to be his paramour?_

_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;_

_And never from this palace of dim night_

_Depart again: here, here will I remain_

_With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here_

_Will I set up my everlasting rest,_

_And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_

_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!_

_Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you_

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death!_

_Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!_

_Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on_

_The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!_

_Here's to my love!"

* * *

_

Rose watched their Romeo drink the poison and 'show' signs of having trouble to breath. Although she had seen him perform this scene over and over again, it still filled her with fear and sadness.

Wiping a single tear out of the corner of her eye, Rose focused her attention back on the play.

* * *

"**_ROMEO:_ **_O true apothecary!_

_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

* * *

_

She watched the actor fall down beside the 'sleeping' Capricia. There was a short conversation between two other actors, then between Juliet who had awakened and one of those two, then Juliet was alone again. Alone with her dead husband.

* * *

"_**Juliet: **What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?_

_Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:_

_O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;_

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,_

_To make die with a restorative."

* * *

_

Capricia kissed the 'dead Romeo' and found that his lips were still warm. Then another actor said something from behind the stage.

* * *

"_**Juliet: **Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

* * *

_

‚Juliet' grabbed ‚Romeo's' dagger, said one last sentence and stabbed herself. Rose watched the whole scene while trying hard to keep from crying as she had done quite often during their practice.

Capricia fell on the young actor and seemingly died. There was an awkward, sad silence outside, then the play went on. Her role didn't give Rose much time to think further about the scene, so she just went on the stage and continued.

* * *

"Well…" Clark mused. "I understand that you don't want anyone to know about this…"

Cal had just finished telling his story and his friend was, of course, quite shocked and surprised. As he had seen Clark's face for the first time, he had almost regretted telling him about it, but the older man's reaction hadn't been all that bad.

With a small smile, Cal rose to his feet.

"As much as I would like you to stay, Clark, I have still some work to do… I'm sorry."

"No problem. It was a nice evening, I hope we can do this again soon. I would like to know what happens to you and that… Miss Dawson."

* * *

_TBC_

_Merry Christmas to all of you_

_Please send me a review for Christmas ;-)_


	6. Suggestion

**Chapter 6 – Suggestion**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_Sorry, took again very long, but I suppose I will be faster from now on since I finished three of four stories I also wrote ;-)

* * *

_

It had been quite a while since Rose had received Cal's first letter and she began to wonder if he had read her answer.

Sighing softly, she picked up her coat from where she had left it after returning home the previous evening and walked to the front door. She badly needed to get outside even if it was just to get rid of her thoughts.

But as she stepped out of the door without even looking, she bumped into someone. Surprised, Rose took a step away from the stranger to get a closer look at his face. She recognised the man as the one who had brought Cal's letter. He was again carrying a small envelope, a document and a pencil, all attached to a pad.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the young man apologized. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Rose mumbled absently, wondering what the messenger brought her this time. "May I ask what you are here for, Sir?" she asked, straightening out her coat just to have something to do.

"I'm here to deliver another letter that Mr. Hockley asked me to give you. Would you please sign this document? Mr. Hockley would like know if you really received his letter."

"Yes… already knew that…" Rose mumbled barely audible as she signed for the letter.

Back inside, she took the letter out of its envelope.

* * *

8th Februrary 1929

Dear Rose

You really surprised me by answering my letter, I didn't actually expect you to do so. But since you replied, I suppose it's alright if I write you another letter, isn't it? I tried this once before, but that letter obviously got lost somewhere along the way.

Before I make a hash of this again like I did last time:

I'm glad that you managed to make a life of your own and from what you have told me about it, it sounds like a very good film, indeed. I never thought that my Rose… excuse me, that Rose DeWitt Bukater, the spoilt little madam belonging to high society would become an actress. But I believe that employment is just the right one for you. But to be honest I regret that I never got to see all those hidden talents you seem to have. I suppose you would have kept on surprising me my whole life… But everything happened as it should have.

Lastly, I want to offer you something. I thought quite a bit about it and I won't be offended or annoyed if you refuse. Disappointed maybe, but nothing more. What I want to ask you is if you would like to come to Pittsburgh and visit me for a few weeks. It's just that I would like to speak to you personally.

Let me now what your answer is. Maybe you could send a telegram – a letter usually takes quite long…

Love,

Cal

* * *

Rose continued to stare at the paper long after she had finished reading, not quite believing what Cal had offered. A small part of her wanted to jump up, send him a telegram and take the next train to Pittsburgh, but her rational mind told her to think about it first. After all, Cal was still Cal and although he seemed to have changed, his behaviour towards her could be nothing more than a whim of his. Or worse, some type of trick…

Sighing, Rose thought about the options she had. Of course she could just pay Capricia a visit to ask her for more advice, but she was pretty sure she knew what her friends answer would be.

Capricia had made her opinion very clear the first time she had asked for her advice. She didn't trust Cal, not after all Rose had told her about that man. Capricia was a lot more careful than Rose was, she didn't do something just because a feeling told her to do it.

So that wasn't an option for Rose. She knew her decision wouldn't agree with her friend, so there was no use in upsetting her.

Slowly, a plan formed inside of Rose's mind. It wasn't perfect, but it was a good start. With a small smile on her lips, she took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

* * *

12th Februrary 1929

Dear Cal,

It looks like we keep on surprising each other… it's not just me who surprises you…

This time, it was your offer that astonished me. I never expected you to think about such a thing. But I must say that I'm not entirely disinclined.

However, it is not that easy for me to travel to Pittsburgh. I've to learn my role in the next stage-play and take part in its premiere. In addition, such a train ride is quite expensive, I don't know if I can afford that.

Of course I still thought about your offer and now I have a suggestion for you: Why don't you try to visit me? You know my address, you can afford the train ride AND you are able to leave your business, I suppose. I have a small room in my apartment where some of my friends use to sleep if we have a premiere and it's too late to go back into town. You could use that room if you want to, the next hotel is not very near to where I live. So if this option is possible for you, contact me.

* * *

Rose thought for an instant before she signed the letter, then decided it would be alright to use the expression she wanted. After all, he had used the same one.

* * *

I hope you'll consider what I suggested,

Love,

Rose

* * *

Smiling softly, Rose put the letter in an envelope, closed it and pasted it up before standing up to put on her jacket. Moments later, she disappeared through the front door in order to get her letter delivered.

* * *

_To be continued_


	7. Announcement

_This is NOT the new chapter… obviously. This is sort of an announcement._

_I just wanted to let you know that personal issues caused me to stop writing for at least several weeks if not longer. Of course I will continue this story, I hope you'll still want to read it then. Anyway… thanks for your reviews until now._

_EnglishRose17_


End file.
